California Girls
"California Girls" is the 13th episode in Season 1 of Make It or Break It, airing January 18, 2010 - and the 13th episode overall. Overview Payson continues to believe a miracle will happen and that she will make a gymnastics comeback, which causes concern from Kim & Mark. Kaylie, Emily & Payson travel to Los Angeles for a party event making a point of showing Lauren she is not welcome. Lauren is determined to go, and uses her power over Nicky so that he takes her as his +1. In California, Emily is reunited with Damon, but he reveals that his California dreams have not turned out the way he planned. Lauren saves Kaylie's career when she rescues Kaylie from the paparazzi. Back in the hotel room, Lauren and Kaylie finally make up. Nicky continues to encourage Payson, and reveals his feelings for her. The next morning, Payson visits a back specialist about her injury, where he assures her that her injury is inoperable and she won't be able to do gymnastics again. Synopsis The Rock is jumping bright and early as Kaylie and Nicky star in a photo shoot for Seventeen magazine. Kaylie loves the spotlight, but Nicky just wants to get to practice. Luckily for him, Sasha comes in and breaks up the party so everyone can get back to work. Everyone -- including Payson. Wearing her back brace, she stands by the beam, eyes closed, and does an intricate routine with her hands. Inspired by the book Sasha gave her called "The Comeback Kids," she imagines herself doing a routine so that one day she can nail it for real. Kim and Sasha watch her and fear she's setting herself up for more heartbreak. After all, everyone says Payson's condition is irreversible. Everyone except Payson, who's determined to compete again -- and Summer, who believes miracles can happen. After the photo shoot, Kaylie's day just gets better: She and Nicky are invited to an A-list pool party -- in Los Angeles! Kaylie invites Emily and Payson to go with her, leaving Lauren seething ... and scheming. Emily's thrilled because she'll get to see Damon. Payson's ecstatic because she'll be able to meet with the leading back surgeon in the country -- thanks to a few strings pulled by Nicky's dad. Kaylie, Emily, and Payson arrive at the party and walk down the red carpet. It's a dream come true -- until they see Lauren. She's there as Nicky's guest, but only because she threatened to tell everyone about the illegal cortisone if he didn't bring her along. Later that night, however, Lauren does something completely unexpected. (In a good way.) When she sees paparazzi rushing to the after-party -- where Kaylie just happens to be -- she beats them there and gets Kaylie out before the photogs snap pictures of the athletes partying. Kaylie's innocent, but if she had been in the photographs (which eventually land on the front page of every newspaper), it would have looked very, very bad. Kaylie thanks Lauren, and Lauren apologizes again for hooking up with Carter and admits that the experience was quick, awkward, and made her feel bad. Worst of all, it cost Lauren her best friend. Kaylie softens and says she misses their friendship too. She also admits to missing Carter. She promises to "see how it goes" with Lauren -- on one condition: Lauren is to have nothing to do with Carter. Ever. Lauren agrees, and they share a tearful hug. What Kaylie doesn't realize is that Carter's sleeping in Lauren's attic. After finding out that Carter's dad kicked him out when he returned to The Rock, Lauren offered him a place to stay. It's supposed to have only been for the weekend but, when Lauren returns from Los Angeles, Carter's still there. Lauren says he can stay -- and they both agree to not let Kaylie find out. Also happening in Boulder while the girls are away is a very interesting, totally accidental date between Chloe and Steve Tanner. They meet up through an online dating service and, after an initial awkwardness and some low-level bickering, they actually settle in and have a nice time. At the end of the date, they both act like it was just a crazy, once-in-a-lifetime thing -- that they have to keep top secret -- but there's a definite spark between them. Back at the party, Emily and Damon share a romantic evening at the "Starlight Lounge – L.A." Emily's ready to celebrate the big record deal Damon's signed, but he tells her it fell through. Then he explains he actually backed out of it because the "big band" that wants to record his songs is actually Pinky Promise, a girl pop group. Emily gives him a pep talk, and Damon decides to sign the deal after all. They promise each other he'll be the biggest songwriter in L.A. and she'll be an Olympic gold medalist. It's a bittersweet moment when they realize that, at least for now, their dreams mean that he must live in L.A. and she has to go back to Boulder. After the party, Nicky goes to Payson's room to say goodnight and wish her good luck at her doctor's visit. Payson tells him it's going to be one of the biggest days of her life. Then Nicky makes it one of the most memorable moments -- by being her first kiss. The next day, Payson and her mom wait in the doctor's office, eager to hear the news. After the nurse tells them the doctor finds Payson's case interesting, even Kim begins to feel hopeful. But then the doctor delivers the devastating diagnosis: He's in agreement with her doctor in Boston. Payson's condition is inoperable. With those words, Payson's exuberant optimism and will to overcome her injury seem to crumble. Back home, Mark is there to welcome them with a warm, comforting hug. Payson goes to her room, and Kim confesses to Mark that she allowed herself to hope, only to be let down. In her room, Payson lies in bed and cries. Her phone rings. It's Nicky. She doesn't have the heart to answer it. But does she have the heart to hope again? Cast *Zachary Burr Abel as Carter Anderson *Chelsea Hobbs as Emily Kmetko *Ayla Kell as Payson Keeler *Josie Loren as Kaylie Cruz *Cassie Scerbo as Lauren Tanner *Susan Ward as Chloe Kmetko *Candace Cameron Bure as Summer Van Horne *Peri Gilpin as Kim Keeler *Neil Jackson as Sasha Belov *Cody Longo as Nicky Russo *Johnny Pacar as Damon Young *Wyatt Smith as Brian Kmetko *Anthony Starke as Steve Tanner *Marsha Thomason as MJ Martin *Brett Cullen as Mark Keeler *Carson Aune as Cute Boy #1 *Michael A. Bachmann as Paparazzo #1 *Gus Buktenica as Mr. Barnett *Bradley Dodds as Athlete *Nicolas Pajon as Maitre d' *James Preston as Cute Boy #2 *Jim Hansen as Dr. Griffo *Carissa Rosenberg as Magazine Editor *Simon Sorrells as Paparazzo #2 *Alison Shanks as Nurse *Dan Watkins as Pool Boy Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1